


Not Alone for Christmas

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Anti being a good brother, Depression, Gen, Soft Antisepticeye, Sympathetic Antisepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: “Come on, just wear the Santa hat for a little bit?” mixed with “There’s no way I’m letting you spend Christmas alone.” with Chase and AntiRequested on Tumblr by Reverseblackholeofwords
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 51





	Not Alone for Christmas

“Get up.” 

“Anti, please, I just wanna be-” 

“It’s Christmas, Chase. I’ll be damned if I’m letting you spend Christmas alone. Now get. Up.” 

This time Anti actually followed his threat with action, grabbing the bottom of Chase’s blanket and tugging it harshly out of the father’s grasp. He immediately curled up tighter on himself, tossing a tired glare over his shoulder at his older brother. Anti delivered one of his own with a lot more energy behind it, hands on his hips and barefoot tapping pointedly on the ground. 

“I don’t wanna go downstairs.” 

“Too bad.” 

“Anti….” 

“You either get up on your own or I’m going to go over there and get you up, Chase.” 

“Whatever.” 

Chase laid his head back down on the pillows, wrapping his arms around himself to ward off the chill now sapping the heat from his bed. He heard Anti growl in annoyance behind him and stamp his foot. Normally he’d feel bad about giving Anti such a hard time but….could they really blame him? After Stacy uninvited him to her parent’s house to see the kids for Christmas, just as he was getting in the car to head over? What kind of father doesn't get to see his kids on Christmas? What kind of husband has pissed his ex-wife off so badly that she’d last minute tell him he can’t come to see his own damn kids? Unless his kids were downstairs waiting for him, he didn’t want to be there. Seeing his brothers so happy and having a good time was just….too much. 

“Fine.” 

Anti’s sudden weight dropped onto the bed next to Chase startled him. He rolled over, eyeing the glitch suspiciously as he made himself comfortable, tossing the blanket over himself and Chase once he was settled down. They made eye contact, glowing septic green and hazy stonewall blue. 

“...what?” 

“I said fine. We’ll stay here.” 

“Anti-”

“You don’t wanna go downstairs, we don’t go downstairs.” 

Chase wanted to tell Anti off for wasting his Christmas upstairs with him, for staying when he should have just listened to Chase earlier and gone back down to enjoy himself with the others. But honestly, not being alone was...nice, especially while he was trying to collect the shattered remainders of his heart. Chase shuffled over, laying his head on Anti’s shoulder and relishing the glitch’s arm that pulled him closer. 

“Will you at least wear this Santa hat for a little bit?” 

“....okay.” 


End file.
